


KINGS AS DAYS OF THE WEEK

by allydyosei, rtz684



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtz684/pseuds/rtz684
Summary: Is this even a fic? Nah, just something that allydyosei and I made up while chatting on twitter xD. Enjoy and leave your thoughts below! Can you relate to this week of Kings?





	

**SUOH MIKOTO – MONDAY**

It’s Monday and it’s destruction. You wake up, not really waking up and you won’t fully be awake for about the whole morning. The week just started and you are tired, so awfully tired even though the you don’t actually have a reason why. You just really don’t feel like doing this shit. Monday hits you hard, and you just wish you could lie down on the couch and stay there forever. If only.

**KOKUJOUJI DAIKAKU – TUESDAY**

It’s only the second day and it’s full of responsibilities. You need to shake away that laziness and get to work. Determination is key. This is the day when you really are productive, after that long tiring Monday on Tuesday you are strict with yourself, bring things into your hands and keep yourself together. It’s going to be a long fight. But you are strong. You can do this. You will do this.

**MUNAKATA REISHI – WEDNESDAY**

Wednesday’s load of work turns out to be INSANE. It’s stressful, new things keep coming up and all your plans are cancelled. Might as well spend the evening in the office. Will you pull through such exigent day? Order your priorities, set a schedule and allow yourself no distractions. You know that if you manage to deliver a good work you will feel more than proud of yourself. It is you, after all.

**ISANA YASHIRO – THURSDAY**

At least today feels lighter than Wednesday. Even though you are tired, you still have to keep going, just a bit more. You already got your hopes up for the weekend. But the weekend is yet to come and you feel as if this day is never going to end. Somehow can’t you just run away for responsibilities a bit, and chill? You’ve worked hard after all. But you manage to survive Thursday with optimism.

**HISUI NAGARE – FRIDAY**

Oh boy. Today is your day. There is still work, fine, but today is when things change, today is when things become awesome. When you get wild on the dancefloor, not thinking about tomorrow, and you are having so much fun you feel like starting a revolution. You are pumped and full of energy and you are going to dance all night until you are so tired your body doesn’t answer anymore.

**IWAFUNE TENKEI – SATURDAY**

To begin with you have a big hung-over. Your memories are blurred and you may or may have not hooked up with a stranger last night. You almost regret it. You stay at home and try to turn your back to those stupid mistakes. Maybe just use the day for some kind of hobby, like cooking, or reading and calmly drink a beer in the evening. Might as well do some chores too, this place is a mess.

**MIWA ICHIGEN – SUNDAY**

It’s Sunday already, a tranquil day. Can’t help the feeling that the weekend is over and you have to go back to routine again. But you end up wrapping your mind around it, and accepting it. You don’t ask too much of yourself today. Maybe meditate the stuff you just avoided on Saturday. You anticipate how things are going to go on Monday and enjoy the peace of your home, not going out for the day. 


End file.
